


Ficlet Friday Ask: Clipin Cuteness

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [30]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Clipin - Freeform, Fluff, Object Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really loves his Clipboard...like...loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Clipin Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for this ship can be found at http://theartsypumpkin.tumblr.com/post/119513758724/clipin-merlin-his-clipboard-palette-55-from by The Artsy Pumpkin

Merlin calmly strode through the long halls of the Kingsman HQ. In one had he had a coffee mug, tucked under the other was his clipboard. Rare was the day he was seen without it.

Rarer still were those who knew it was the very first clipboard he’d received upon becoming an agent many years ago. Granted it had been improved with advancements over the years, making it more and more like an i-Pad, but he’d never actually switched it out for the real thing. 

No one thought to ask why.

And Merlin wasn’t going to give them a truthful answer if they did.

No one needed to know that his attachment to the clipboard was…unconventional and probably strange.

Merlin loved it.

Not like one loves a favourite toy and speaks fondly of it. Like…actual love. The kind of love that made it near impossible for Merlin to leave the clipboard alone or at home or his desk. 

He loved smoothing his fingers over the edges, feeling every dent and scrape and knowing exactly how they’d gotten there. He loved the warm feeling it brought to his chest when he picked it up. The soothing comfort it offered when Kingsman life became too much. It was a silent companion…which knew many of Merlin’s darkest secrets. More than Harry Hart, which was a rare thing given how close they were.

Merlin hummed as he strolled towards his command centre, setting the coffee down and then sitting. Only then did he take the clipboard from under his arm, looking over the well worn and dated thing. It was beautiful.

He brushed his thumb over the missing corner, recalling the time it had been lost. A sword had nearly cut Merlin in half, instead it nicked the clipboard. 

“Right. There’s work to do, love.” He murmured softly, pressing a very gentle kiss to the clipboard before he set it down, cracked his fingers, and began tapping keys. 

_“Listen up. Your mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting you…”_


End file.
